O melhor dos pesadelos
by chezLia
Summary: "Ela devia ter batido a cabeça e com certeza, quando acordasse, Charlie estaria do seu lado, sorrindo, e dizendo que estava tudo bem, que estaria do seu lado para o que desse e viesse, como sempre fazia." Contém spoilers de O Ultimo Olimpiano.


_**N/A: **__Vou logo avisando, para quem não leu o resumo da fic: CONTEM SPOILERS. Se você ainda não leu O Ultimo Olimpiano, e só pretende ler quando chegar nas livrarias, pare de ler a fic e espere até ler o livro. Não me responsabilizo por ter estragado sua surpresa, colega._

_**Disclaimer**__: __PJO e seus personagens, bem como o ambiente em que se passa a história não pertence a mim, mas a Rick Riordan. Até porque, se pertencesse, você realmente acha que eu estaria escrevendo aqui no fanfiction? Pfff..._

* * *

**O Melhor dos Pesadelos**

Não era verdade. Não era verdade. Não _podia_ ser verdade. Silena repetia isso para si mesma, tentando se convencer. Tinha que ser um sonho. Uma ilusão. Ela devia ter batido a cabeça e com certeza, quando acordasse, Charlie estaria do seu lado, sorrindo, e dizendo que estava tudo bem, que estaria do seu lado para o que desse e viesse, como sempre fazia. Seu coração parecia espremido, esmagado, sem espaço suficiente para que batesse e a mantivesse viva. De repente, a grama tornou-se mais pálida, as flores perderam a vida que costumavam irradiar.

Charlie fora simplesmente a melhor pessoa que ela já conhecera. Ninguém nunca lhe ensinou tanto. É realmente irônico que uma filha de Afrodite fosse se apaixonar tão perdidamente por um filho de Hefesto. Apenas agora ela parava para pensar em quantos pequenos momentos que passaram juntos, para os quais Silena nem ligava mais, e que retornavam à sua mente, como um fantasma que a assombrasse, sem modo de fugir. Acordada ou dormindo, as lembranças de Charles sempre estavam em seu caminho, tornando sua vista turva e borrando a maquiagem de seus olhos.

Os olhares de pena, ou mesmo as palavras de consolo de nada lhe serviam. Jamais trariam Charlie de volta. Tudo parecia estar caindo em sua vida, como folhas no outono caindo vagarosamente e que, uma vez soltas dos galhos não havia mais como voltar a subir. É a lei da gravidade.

Todo o acampamento estava comentando sua reação exagerada, e Percy foi falar com ela. Foi se desculpar por não ficar no Princesa Andrômeda e tentar salvar Beckendorf. Silena quase riu com a confusão de Percy, mas ele parecia estar se sentindo realmente culpado, e achava que Silena o estava culpando também. Mas essa com certeza não era sua opinião. Ela explicou o mal entendido a Percy, dizendo que se a culpa pela morte de Charles fosse de alguém, com certeza era dela. Percy franziu a testa, sem entender como Silena teria algo a ver com isso, perguntando o porquê de sua afirmação. Silena sentiu que iria começar a chorar outra vez, e apenas voltou para o seu chalé, deixando Percy bastante preocupado nos estábulos de pégasos.

Os pégasos não obedeciam mais os seus comandos. Silena olhava-se no espelho e não via mais a mesma pessoa. Se bem que o ultimo fato já vinha acontecendo há um bom tempo, antes da morte de Charles. Sentia que tinha traído a si mesma.

Percy realmente não tinha como entender. Nem Clarisse, filha de Ares e melhor amiga de Silena, poderia, por mais que fosse a única pessoa com quem Silena ainda realmente falava. Ninguém daquele acampamento conseguiria entender, muito menos suspeitar o motivo de Silena pôr toda a culpa em cima de si mesma.

Silena se arrependia. E muito. Se arrependia de ter se juntado ao lado de Cronos. Mas Luke fora tão bom com ela. A convenceu de que estaria ajudando a todos, não só a si mesma e a Charlie. Sentia-se traída agora. De nada adiantara. Estava sacrificando todo o acampamento para poupar Charlie, e ele morreu. No barco de quem deveria protegê-lo. Silena teria parado de trabalhar para Cronos, mas agora a ameaça era contra Clarisse. Silena havia se enfiado numa bola de neve, que apenas crescia, e agora estava presa. Mas estava decidida a fazer o possível para ajudar também o acampamento na batalha. Teria que passar informações, e informações _certas_, sobre tudo que acontecia para Cronos, mas queria desesperadamente um modo de ajudar o acampamento...

Silena lembrava-se de tudo o que havia acontecido, desde a morte de Charlie. Neste momento, estava deitada, no meio da quinta avenida. Cada segundo lhe parecia uma hora. O veneno do krakon queimava seu rosto e lhe entorpecia, e ela mal podia enxergar, não tinha idéia do grupo de amigos que estava em volta de si. Tudo o que se lembra é de ouvir um estrondo, e o grito do krakon. O que era bom. Provavelmente, o chalé de Ares teria conseguido dar um jeito na criatura. Tirou sua pulseira com a foice pendurada e guardou em sua mão fechada, como uma confissão se alguém fosse examinar seu corpo mais tarde. Ouviu então Clarisse chorar, enquanto gritava maldições. Ouviu Annabeth, mais distante agora, tentar acalmar Clarisse, sem sucesso. Silena não estava com medo da morte. Mas tinha a sensação de que era a culpa que a estava matando, não o veneno. Tentou murmurar um pedido de desculpas, com a escassa força que lhe restava, mas não achava que tivesse sequer conseguido mover os lábios. Lembra-se que os barulhos foram diminuindo, e pensar ficou cada vez mais difícil. Até que não ouvia mais Clarisse, nem Annabeth. Não sentia mais a queimação do veneno. Não sentia mais culpa. Não sentia nada. Só havia... Escuridão. Como se tivesse entrado em coma.

De repente, ela acordou. Estava deitada em uma confortável cama, no que parecia ser uma enfermaria. Não precisou acostumar os olhos com a claridade, pois não havia quase luz nenhuma. Olhou ao redor. Não haviam pessoas, não havia calor, nem frio. Não havia vida. Numa cadeira, ao lado de sua cama, estava Charlie, sorrindo.

- Charlie? Onde estou? Ah, sim. Eu morri. – lembrou-se com um certo pesar.

- Hey, Silena. Não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui com você para o que precisar, está tudo bem. Estamos nos Campos Elísios.

Ela sorriu. Imaginara, até sonhara, essa cena várias vezes. É claro que, em sua mente, os dois estavam vivos. Se isso era estar morta, não era tão ruim assim. De certa forma, era até melhor do que estar viva. Obviamente, para muitos, aquilo era um pesadelo. Para ela, era simplesmente o melhor dos pesadelos. Foi exatamente o que pensou quando Charlie a puxou para um beijo.

* * *

**N/A:**_Oi gente:). Hoje eu acordei cedo e só consegui me aquietar depois de escrever essa fic. Sinceramente, acho que a Silena e o Charlie não deveriam morrer, mas já que morreram, prefiro tornar isso o melhor possível._

_Está muito água com açúcar? Muito depressiva?Por favor, mandem REVIEWS, vão me deixar muito feliz._

_Gostei bastante de escrever essa fic, espero que vocês gostem de lê-la._

_Beijos,_

_Lia._

_P.S.:Não esqueça: cada vez que você não deixa uma review, um autor morre. Por favor, pense nas mentes criativas desse mundo._


End file.
